The Unexpected Ways of Fate
by PurpleGummiBear3
Summary: Summary: Tamaki is in an accident. Bed-ridden, he isn't waking up. How will Haruhi react? Might be a little OOC…. I'm not sure. I apologize if it is. Slight Tamaki x Haruhi.


**Summary: **

**Tamaki is in an accident. Bed-ridden, he isn't waking up. How will Haruhi react? Might be a little OOC…. I'm not sure. I apologize if it is. Slight Tamaki x Haruhi.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Haruhi rushes by the crowd of bustling nurses and doctors. Her heart is pounding out of her chest, sweat dripping down her face. She just ran 6 blocks to get to the local Ootori hospital.

It's not true! It's not true! It's not true! It can't be. He was just yelling about his crazy new theme for the host club tomorrow. Now he's...

_No!_ Haruhi thinks to herself. _NO! _Shaking her head, she speeds up and keeps running. With blurry eyes she thinks back to the events that occurred in the past 30 minutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**30 Minutes Before**

Haruhi sighs. "Geez I never thought I'd get out of there." Blowing her bangs out her face she continued on the path home. Tamaki had just deafened all the members of the host club trying to get the Shadow King to change his opinion. Bold move. A stupid one too.

A faint smile graces her lips and she remembers the Host Club King's whining echo in her ears.

"_But Kyoya!" Tamaki whines. "It's not complete without the fog machine!"_

"_The answer is still no, Tamaki." Kyoya says calmly, pushing his glasses up. "I am not polluting the music room with pointless fog which will take hours to air out. Out of the question." _

"_You can't have a music performance without fog!" Tamaki cries. "How is Hikaru supposed to do his big solo without fog surrounding the stage."_

"_What I never agreed to that?!" Hikaru yelps._

"_Yeah boss! Who said anything about singing?" Kaoru chimes. Ignoring them, Tamaki continues to rant._

"_What kind of monsters would we be to deny those lovely ladies the special effects they deserve? EVERY MUSICAL CONCERT HAS FOG!" Tamaki says dramatically._

"_Technically, no." Kyoya says his glasses glinting in the sun. He looks up from his clipboard. "That's not true Tamaki. Did you or did you not just accompany me to an orchestra?"_

"_Yes." Tamaki pouts._

"_And was there any fog?" Kyoya inquires._

"_..."_

"_I shall say no more." Kyoya returns to scribbling notes on his clipboard. Tamaki continues to protest and Kyoya continues to rebuttal. The Twins and Honey occasionally chime in. Haruhi sighs and looks out the window. _

_The horizon is a golden yellow as the sun is beginning to set. If things continue the way they are She'll never make it to the supermarket and back before Ranka's finishes his shift at the bar. Doing the only thing she can think of the get out of Music Room 3, Haruhi intervenes._

"_Senpai, I don't think I want a fog machine." Haruhi says. The argument stops and Tamaki looks over to his 'precious daughter'. _

"_Why not dear Haruhi?" Tamaki says using his 'fatherly' voice._

"_Well this room is pretty small compared to the stadiums where most concerts are held. I think it'd be illogical to harbor smoke in this small of an area. Don't you Senpai?" Haruhi asks innocently. _

_Tamaki flinches. "R-right you are Haruhi! Look at my smart daughter! Words cannot describe how-" _

"_Yeah okay Senpai I got it, see you tomorrow!" Haruhi interrupts Tamaki and heads out the door._

Silly. Part of Haruhi wonders what the infamous Host King will have in store for them tomorrow. Another part of her dreads it.

Walking back from the supermarket, her phone, given to her by Hikaru and Kaoru, starts ringing. Pulling it out she reads the caller ID. Kyoya Ootori.

That's weird. He's never called her before. Usually he just calls Ranka. Haruhi flips the cell phone open and presses it against her ear.

"Hello? Kyoya-senpai?" She asks.

"Haruhi you need to come quickly." Kyoya says through the phone. Haruhi stops walking, abruptly. She's never heard Kyoya's voice like this. It seems like a mix of worry and distress. Usually the Shadow King never lets his emotions show.

"What happened?" Haruhi asks urgently.

"It's Tamaki." Kyoya replies. Haruhi's breath hitches. "We were just walking and the truck… it came out of nowhere." Haruhi gasps. She starts running as she approaches the steps to her home.

"Where are you?" She asks into the phone.

"The Ootori hospital, the one near the school." Kyoya states.

"I'll be right over." Haruhi says as she unlocks the door and carelessly tosses the bags inside. She slams the door shut and starts running towards the hospital.

"Okay." Kyoya replies.

"Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi says desperately. "Don't let him die." She whispers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her footsteps echo loudly in the halls of the hospital. She enters the wing where Kyoya told her Tamaki was. She runs past the multiple doors to the many rooms, until she spies the familiar figures of the host club sitting in one of the rooms, but… one's missing. The fun, overjoyed and over-excited blond Host King.

Haruhi bursts through the door, out of breath. Hikaru sits with his head in his hands. Kaoru is staring out the window, grimness displayed on his features. Honey grasps on to Usa-chan, fat tears rolling down his face as he sits in Mori's lap. Kyoya's face is blank of emotion.

When Haruhi enters he turns his attention to her.

"Haruhi." Kyoya says. Still panting, Haruhi says,

"Where...is he?"

"They just took him to the operating room. We have to wait." Kyoya explains. Haruhi nods, swallowing. Her vision blurry, tears threaten to spill from her eyes. She sits down next to Mori and Honey, bringing her knees to her chest.

She suddenly feels a hand on top of hers. She glances up to see Mori's grim face staring blankly ahead. She squeezes his hand back and rests her cheek on her knees.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hours pass and Tamaki's still in surgery. Ranka joins them as soon as he finishes his work. He comes and sits silently next to his daughter who is still in the fetal position with her eyes closed.

The clock keeps ticking and silence ensues. Finally the doctor comes in and advises them to go home and get some rest.

"So far he's stable, but there's still ways to go. You all should get some rest while you can. I promise we will contact you as soon as there is any changes." The doctor says.

Reluctance fills the air as all of the members of the host club don't want to leave and miss any news about Tamaki. Finally, Mori picks up the sleeping Honey and carries him out of the room to take him home.

After a while, the twins also head home when Kaoru starts to nod off. Ranka gently pulls on Haruhi's arm.

"It's time to go home Haruhi." Ranks says softly. Haruhi's head snaps up.

"No." She says.

"Haruhi-" Ranka sighs.

"No." Haruhi repeats, more firmly. "I'm not leaving."

"Go home Haruhi." Kyoya says. Both Ranka and Haruhi turn to him. "I promise you will be the first one I call if anything happens. Go home and sleep."

Slowly Haruhi gets up and Ranka leads her out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruhi bursts through the hospital doors for the second time and races to Tamaki's room with Ranka hot on her heels. Kyoya just called her. Tamaki's out of surgery.

When she runs in, the rest of the host club members are there accompanied by some of their parents. Kyoya's father and sister are speaking with the lead surgeon of Tamaki's team. Hikaru and Kaoru's mother is sitting with her sons in the chairs.

Honey's mother sits with Mori's mother as Honey grasps the side of Tamaki's bed, Mori standing over him. They're all here. Everyone who is very close to the energetic, young boy. Tamaki's father is listening to the exchange between Kyoya's father and the surgeon, lines of worry creasing his face.

"Why isn't he waking up?!" Tamaki's father roars.

"Please calm down sir, we just have to wait a little longer. This kind of reaction is normal after brain surgery." The surgeon replies. Haruhi feels her heart stop in her chest. Brain surgery?

She runs up to Tamaki's bed-side.

"Tamaki?" She asks hopefully. No response. She turns to Kyoya.

"He had a massive head trauma and 3 broken ribs. His lower leg was crushed into dust." Kyoya says sadly.

"What hit him?! A train?!" Haruhi cries.

"No-" Kyoya starts.

"A truck." Hikaru says, not making eye contact. "We were coming over to your house to decide if we should have colored lights brought into the host club. Tamaki left his supplies list at school so he went back to get it. When he was walking across the street, the truck….. it came out of nowhere."

His eyes fall to his shoes as silent tears stream down his face.

Haruhi's eyes reflect despair. "Tamaki-senpai," She says grasping his hand. "Come on, wake up." The room is silent. "Please? Senpai! Please wake up" Her voice is cracking.

"Haru-chan…" Honey whimpers.

"Tamaki-senpai… come on. This is the part where you wake up and laugh at us for being so worried. This is the part where you wake up and try to persuade Kyoya-senpai into getting that fog machine you want. This is the part where you beg me to go get you an ice cream cone. It's all mapped out. This is NOT the part where you don't wake up! THIS IS NOT THE PART WHERE YOU DIE ON ME! TAMAKI-SENPAI WAKE UP!" Haruhi's screaming by now, tears cascading down her face, no longer able to be held back.

"WAKE UP SENPAI! WAKE-" Kyoya pulls Haruhi into a tight embrace as heavy sobs wrack her thin frame.

"It's okay, stop crying." Kyoya soothes Haruhi. "He'll be fine. That idiot doesn't even know how to die. He'll be okay." It sounds as if he's trying to convince himself of these words he's saying, as much as he's trying to convince Haruhi.

By now, there isn't a dry eye in the room. Honey is crying his eyes out on the shoulder of Mori who has tears rolling down his cheeks as well. Hikaru and Kaoru are at the foot of Tamaki's bed as they clutch each other and sniffle.

The adults in the room are sullen, tear tracks leaving marks in the womens' (and Ranka's) makeup, and the sun glints off the tears in the corner of the mens' eyes, as they try to stay strong.

The tube down Tamaki's throat keeps his chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm. The truck…. it came out of nowhere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**To be continued….**


End file.
